


Lost

by asianoyoru



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianoyoru/pseuds/asianoyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unforgettable night for Yuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Yuto's POV. Unbetaed, please bear with my grammar errors.

It was one day at late night when an unforgettable night in my life happened. The accident which caused me trapped in this empty and hollow world. The accident that I wish were never occurred in my life, the accident that made me remember I was a heartless cold blood killer.

***

I was at a birthday party when suddenly my friends dragged me out from the party and dared me to go into the bedroom in the basement of a deserted house. They dared me to turn off the lights, and close the door and keep on saying that I was a coward if I wouldn't do what they said. How much I regretted of doing that, how I wish time could go back. And I wouldn't even care if they call me a coward, I shouldn't have agreed at all in the first place.

***

Something told me that I shouldn't have went inside the room. But, having no choice other than agreeing, I went inside the deserted bedroom and sat down in the floor doing what my friends told me to. I had stayed there for five minutes sitting, doing nothing. After about a minute, the lights started to flicker on and off. At first, I was sure it was one of my friends playing a trick on me. However, about when the third time the lights flickered, I noticed a beautiful boy in the mirror and his hand was reaching toward me. I heard a voice but I had a hard time to understand what's happening.

I finally realized that the boy was muttering, "Beware, I'm coming." I felt a tap on my back and all of sudden, he was gone. I ran out screaming and my friends made fun of me. I felt something that wasn't right at that time, never I felt this scare in my life. I could feel sweats rolled down from my forehead as I panted hard. I run as fast as I can from that house and keep saying 'Don't ever look back!' in my head many times.

***

The next night when my family was asleep, it rained so heavily and my dog, Raido, suddenly was dead. I feel so scared that I started to tremble and hugged my knees closer to my body on the bed. All of sudden there was a lightning struck and the lights were off. My room was so dark that I could barely see anything. I made the wrong move as I stole a glance at my mirror when the lightning struck again.

My heart was pounding like mad. The beautiful boy that I saw last night was there in my mirror. And again, his hand was reaching toward me. But what surprised me the most and to my horror, this time his hand was out of the mirror and he pulled me into the mirror with him. The moment I stared into his face and sharp eyes is when I realized I actually recognized that boy.

He was my classmate back then in the junior high school. Realization washed over me as I saw an image of myself stabbing a poor boy countless times, thus blood sprayed and stained everywhere. "Ryosuke..." I muttered after I fully remember what I've done to him. The last sentence that I heard from him before I was trapped in his world was, "As promised, I've come to get you... Nakajima Yuto."

 


End file.
